Devaneios
by Silverghost
Summary: Um presente de dia das crianças para quem ainda não cansou de Hades... Songfic SS com a música The dance, do Renato Russo. R


**Bem, pessoal... Essa fic é um presente para toda a família Perversa, em especial minha sobrinha fofa Gabi, que me pediu expressamente alguma coisa com o shipper S/S... E para minhas três netas Clah, Cin e Mari. E minha bisneta, Mai (deve ser algum tipo de recorde... eu não tenho nem duas décadas de vida e já tenho uma bisneta... Deviam me colocar no Guiness Book!)**

**Também é um presente para todos os fãs de Hades e da Susan... Presente de dia das crianças...**

**A música que embala a fic é "The dance", do Renato Russo, sugestão da minha querida beta, Ana. Também dedico a ela essa one-shot.**

**Espero que gostem. Eu, sinceramente, achei meio meloso... Mas... A opinião de vocês é a que conta, não? Vou deixá-los ler então e parar com minhas notas...**

**Beijinhos!**

**Silverghost.**

* * *

**Devaneios**

* * *

Os olhos dela tinham uma ternura tão vívida que ele não pode deixar de entender o que estivera ali por tanto tempo. Não era o desejo inconteste que as garotas em frenesi usualmente demonstravam para ele. Não era a paixão que enxergara algumas vezes no semblante risonho de Camille. Tampouco era o mesmo carinho fraterno que Lily dedicava a ele. 

Os olhos negros de Susan brilharam uma última vez antes dela lhe dar as costas e sumir entre as outras pessoas que lotavam a estação. Sirius mal ouviu as palavras de despedida dela. Estava aturdido demais para isso.

Uma série de pequenos gestos e palavras que tinham se sucedido naqueles sete anos finalmente tomavam alguma significação para ele. Susan o amava.E, no entanto, permanecera todos aqueles anos em silêncio, aconselhando-o e consolando-o quando as coisas acabavam dando errado com Camille. Só agora, quando eles se despediam pela última vez na plataforma do King's Cross, agora que tinham deixado Hogwarts para trás... Só agora ela entreabrira uma brecha em suas emoções e permitira a ele enxergar o que estivera ali por tanto tempo.

Sirius suspirou, começando a arrastar seu malão atrás de si. Seus amigos já tinham todos se despedido, só ele continuava ali, sozinho. Uma solidão estranha, amarga, quase desesperada. Como se ele estivesse deixando algo muito importante para trás.

Não muito longe, ele viu Camille, ao lado dos pais, despedindo-se de Edgar com um sorriso doce. Daria tudo para estar no lugar do ex-colega agora, sentir a mão delicada da corvinal entre as suas enquanto sussurrava um breve adeus.

À visão da loura, sobrepôs-se de repente a lembrança da morena. Susan não merecia amar um idiota como ele. Porque, entre tantas pessoas, justo ele... Sentiu-se cruel, vil, como se estivesse traindo aqueles olhos negros que sempre tinham uma palavra de conforto.

Meneou a cabeça. Ele já estava preso a Camille. Mas aquilo não era justo com Susan...

_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known  
that you'd ever say goodbye?_

Susan acordou com as batidas na porta. Olhando para o relógio, a garota se assustou. Quem estaria fazendo visitas às onze da noite? Ela levantou, colcando um robe por cima da camisola, enquanto as batidas ficavam cada vez mais insistentes. Finalmente, ela abriu a porta, encontrando Sirius.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou nervosamente.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. Ou melhor, nossos dois amigos cabeça-dura precisam de ajuda. - ele respondeu - Mas será que tem alguma coisa aí pra comer antes disso?

Susan deu passagem a Sirius, que logo se acomodou no sofá. Ela foi até a cozinha, voltando com um prato cheio de croissants que tinha comprado na padaria mais cedo. Sirius comeu em silêncio, enquanto a morena o observava com atenção. O que teria acontecido?

- E então? - ela perguntou quando ele acabou de comer.

- Estavam uma delícia.

- Sirius, eu não estou falando disso...

- Você já ouviu falar em uma maldição chamada Thanatus?

- O toque da morte? A Lílian passou um tempo pesquisando sobre feitiços antigos. Eu me lembro dela falar sobre essa maldição.

- Voldemort amaldiçoou Lílian com ela no ataque do mês passado, quando eu passei uma semana aqui.

Susan empalideceu.

- É por isso que ela está numa "missão para a Ordem"?

- Você é bem rápida, não? - ele disse com um sorriso.

- E o Tiago?

- Ele não sabe de nada. A Lílian tem medo de permanecer ao lado dele, falou que ele era muito impulsivo... Ela mentiu pra ele, deixou que o coitado pensasse que estava sendo traído.

- Ai, meu Deus...

- Ela me pediu pra não contar nada a ele, mas eu não tenho certeza...

- Ele merece saber a verdade! - Susan levantou-se nervosa - Tiago ama Lílian de uma maneira que às vezes até assusta. Ele não vai conseguir ficar sem ela. Nem ela sem ele!

- Foi exatamente isso que eu disse a ela, pelo menos em parte. - ele afirmou, os olhos brilhando - Acho que eu vou falar com o Tiago...

Susan pôs-se na frente dele, que já se levantara, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se sentar.

- Tiago não vai receber você a essa hora, Sirius. É um assunto muito importante para ser tratado assim, de madrugada. Provavelmente ele está tão irritado que no momento em que você disser que quer falar sobre Lílian, ele vai botar você pra correr. Então, comece me explicando como descobriu isso. A Lily não ia simplesmente te contar sabendo que você iria correndo atrás do Tiago.

- Eu disse que Gideão tinha me contado tudo. Eu só sabia que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo, o próprio Gideão me confirmou isso na última reunião da Ordem, depois de ter levado um soco do Tiago.

Susan assentiu, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Por isso ela deixou o bilhete aqui, pra que eu fosse no hospital. Por isso que Tiago está daquele jeito avoado... Ele precisa saber... - Susan observou Sirius voltar a se levantar - Aonde pensa que vai? Não pode dar uma notícia dessas para o Tiago assim!

- Eu sei. Eu vou pra casa, dormir. Eu estava tão preocupado que vim pra cá assim que acabei de conversar com a Lily e acabei acordando você.

Susan sentiu a face esquentar. Ele prestara atenção no robe que ela usava por cima da camisola, fino o suficiente para quase revelar seu corpo.

- Não tem problema. - ela disse em voz baixa, sem olhar pra ele.

- A propósito, eu segui seu conselho. Escrevi para a Camille. Quando receber uma resposta, eu venho te contar.

- Pensei que Tiago fosse seu confidente. - a morena observou com um sorriso triste.

- Eu acho que ele já tem problemas suficientes. - Sirius sorriu - Bem, amanhã eu vou falar com ele. Tchau, Su.

- Tchau, Sirius.

Ele fechou a porta e ela caminhou até ela, trancando-a. Aquilo era realmente ridículo. Algum ser odioso estava achando muito engraçado brincar com seus sentimentos. Não bastava ter que amar Sirius em silêncio, ainda tinha que ouvi-lo falando de Camille...

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance_

- Sirius! - gritou uma voz feminina.

O rapaz parou ao ouvir o chamado. Do outro lado da rua estavam Selene, Susan e Emelina. A italianinha abanava os braços freneticamente, enquanto suas duas amigas conversavam animadas. Ele sorriu, atravessando a avenida para se juntar ao grupo.

- Bom dia, meninas.

- Bom dia, Sirius. - as três cumprimentaram.

- Você estava com o Tiago? - Susan perguntou ansiosa.

Sirius virou-se para uma casa de dois andares na esquina que ele acabara de virar.

- É, eu acabei de sair de lá.

- Tentando animar ele, não? - Selene perguntou - Coitado... Também, a Lily com essa mania de estudar... Eu fui no Ministério chamá-la para almoçar e a Camille me disse que ela tinha tirado uma licença para fazer uma especialização na França.

Emelina sorriu, concordando. Sirius e Susan apenas se entreolharam.

- Falando em almoçar, nós estávamos exatamente indo fazer isso. - Emelina observou - Porque não convidamos o Tiago?

- Não vai dar, Emelina, ele saiu pra... casa dos pais. - Sirius disse rapidamente.

- Mas você com certeza vem conosco, não? - Selene perguntou, embora olhasse para Susan, que fingia estar muito distante.

- Claro! - Sirius respondeu, animando-se - A propósito, Su, eu tenho uma coisa pra te devolver.

Sirius retirou do bolso um pequeno objeto, juntamente com a varinha. A morena sorriu, tirando a "miniatura" de guarda-chuva das mãos dele antes que ele lhe devolvesse o tamanho natural.

- Eu faço isso mais tarde. Não tem o maior cabimento num dia bonito como esse eu ficar andando com um guarda-chuva.

Ele assentiu e os quatro voltaram a andar. Selene conversava alegremente sobre a próxima apresentação das "Esquisitonas" enquanto Emelina sugeria figurinos e números de dança na apresentação, começando a dar piruetas no meio da rua. Susan apenas ria, repetindo "_Ai, meu Deus, veja só com que tipo de doidas eu tenho que andar_!" e Sirius se pegou pensando em como o riso dela era alegre e cheio de vida.

Eles almoçaram perto de um teatro em que Emelina ia se encontrar com o namorado, Fábio Prewett. A loira se despediu e logo Selene também se foi, saindo-se com uma história sobre ensaios. Por fim, só sobraram Sirius e Susan, caminhando na direção da casa dela em profundo silêncio.

- E então, como Tiago reagiu à notícia? - ela perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Acho que ele está em choque.

- É, isso já era esperado. E Camille? Já recebeu uma resposta?

- Resposta?

- Você não disse que tinha escrito pra ela? - Susan agora parecia confusa.

- Ah, é... Eu recebi.

- E então?

- Acho que foi a "desilusão final". - ele respondeu, sorrindo tristemente - Su?

Susan parara de caminhar, e quedara-se pensativa.

- Você já foi a um parque de diversões, Sirius?

- Como?

- Você já foi...

- Não, eu entendi essa parte. Só quero saber o que isso tem a ver com o que estávamos conversando.

- Sempre que eu estava triste, meu papa me levava ao parque. E então?

- Não, eu nunca fui a um parque de diversões trouxa.

- Ótimo. - ela respondeu sorrindo - Então vamos logo.

A morena chamou um táxi que passara ali perto e eles embarcaram, afinal não podiam simplesmente aparatar no meio de um parque. Dez minutos depois chegaram ao parque de diversões. Susan levou o rapaz em praticamente todos os brinquedos, tirando uma máquina sabe-se lá de onde para fotografar momentos inesquecíveis, como "Sirius Black envergonhado no carrosel" ou "Sirius Black emocionado com a montanha-russa".

Já era noite quando eles se despediram antes de aparatar pra casa, em um beco do "palácio dos espelhos".

- Obrigado, Susan. Foi, realmente, uma tarde muito divertida. Qualquer dia vamos repetir a dose.

Ela sorriu.

- Com prazer. Até a vista, Sirius.

E com isso, aparatou.

_Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king?  
If I'd only known how the king would fall  
Then who's to say ?  
You know I might have changed it all_

- Su, você tem certeza de que não tem ninguém dentro dessa caixa?

Susan respirou fundo pela terceira vez, deixando seus recortes para voltar a sala, onde Sirius brincava com o controle da televisão.

- Sirius, dê uma olhada no tamanho dessa caixa. Você acha que seria capaz de se espremer aí dentro?

- Talvez com alguma mágica...

- Trouxas não sabem magia, Sirius. - ela respondeu divertida.

- Mas como é que eles estão aí dentro então?

- Eles não estão aí dentro. É algo meio complicado para explicar, principalmente porque eu sou uma completa leiga no assunto. Você devia ter feito Estudo de Trouxas.

- Tiago fez. Ele achou que assim poderia entender como funciona a cabeça da Lily. Receio que até hoje ele não tenha conseguido desvendar esse mistério...

Susan sorriu, deixando-se cair no sofá, no colo dele. Sirius a abraçou pela cintura, ainda olhando pensativamente para a televisão. Ela encostou a cabeça ao peito dele, pensando em como tudo aquilo era... estranho. Há um mês ela o estava aconselhando sobre Camille e agora, ali estavam os dois, juntos.

Mas ninguém sabia que Sirius Black agora passava as noites no apartamento de Susan Timms. Durante o dia, no trabalho, eles mal se viam, e quando isso acontecia se tratavam apenas como colegas. Ela não sabia exatamente classificar a relação dos dois e não tentara perguntar a Sirius se eles eram namorados, amigos, amantes ou seja lá como se queira chamar. Mas a verdade é que estava pouco se importando com esses meros detalhes.

Nesse momento uma suave pancada na vidraça chamou a atenção dos dois. Susan levantou-se, abrindo a janela, deixando Apolo entregar um pergaminho antes de sair voando novamente rumo a escuridão.

- Lílian vai ter uma bela surpresa quando voltar. - Sirius observou a noite, enquanto ela lia a carta da amiga - A coruja dela e Apolo estão se dando muito bem... Bem demais, na verdade.

- Eles estão voltando. - a italiana disse após acabar de ler - Não foi dessa vez, mas Tiago disse que eles agora têm uma boa pista. O navio deles deve chegar daqui a três dias, e ele pediu que não avisássemos a ninguém, pois vão descansar dois dias na casa deles e depois seguir para a Escócia, de carro.

- Porque eles não aparatam? - Sirius perguntou, fechando a janela.

- Não é uma distância desprezível para que eles possam aparatar, Sirius. Além disso, sempre existe o risco de serem vistos por trouxas.

O moreno assentiu, espreguiçando-se. Ela desligou a televisão, voltando à cozinha, onde deixara seu àlbum de recortes. Sirius a seguiu, observando por cima do ombro dela as fotos do jornal. Diante de um corredor cheio de celas, quinze pessoas se abraçavam.

- Eu estava na missão que libertou esses prisioneiros. - Sirius observou - A maior parte deles eram trouxas. Mesmo tendo sindo obliviados, acho que nunca se esquecerão do que aconteceu.

- Acho que preferia morrer a ser prisioneira de Voldemort. - Susan respondeu com tristeza - Não deve ser muito agradável morar num lugar desses. Tenho certeza que o comensais são capazes de infernizar a vida desse pessoal mais do que os dementadores de Azkaban.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo com delicadeza.

- Você tem escolhas mais agradáveis para fazer do que essas, Su. Não pense nisso. Já basta o que temos de ver no dia-a-dia. Pelo menos por hora, vamos fazer de conta que não tem nenhum assassino louco à solta pelo mundo, que estamos de volta aos nossos tempos de escola, sem preocupações que não sejam as peças que vamos pregar amanhã ou as provas que estão chegando.

Susan sorriu, deixando-se aconchegar nos braços dele.

- Ou seja, vamos todos nos entregar aos braços de Morfeu. - a moça disse, fechando os olhos.

- Porque não: "vamos todos nos entregar nos braços de Sirius Black"? Quer me deixar com ciúmes, Su? - ele perguntou divertido.

- Você se acha o melhor, não é? - ela perguntou tentando segurar o riso - Você está com ciúmes do 'Deus dos sonhos'? O que você fazia nas aulas do prof. Binns? Ah, perdão, nas aulas dele você estava justamente no braços de Morfeu...

- Eu ainda acho que eu personifico os sonhos muito melhor do que esse Morfeu. - ele a pegou no colo - Ou você prefere ele a mim?

Susan abraçou o pescoço dele enquanto caminhavam na penumbra da sala.

- O que você acha? - ela perguntou com a voz rouca - Um bruxo mitológico ou você? Nossa, essa é muito difícil...

- Assim você magoa meu coração... - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maroto, abrindo a porta do quarto dela - Vamos então ser mais lógicos: quer que eu te deixe aqui sonhando com Morfeu ou...

- Acho que eu prefiro a segunda opção. - ela respondeu, colando os lábios aos dele.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance_

O céu pálido começava a ganhar os contornos do dia. Uma única estrela permanecia lá no alto, ao lado da lua crescente. Em algumas horas, o sol estaria lá fora, brilhando na manhã de inverno.

Sirius sorriu, os olhos cinzentos perdidos no nada, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelos cabelos escuros de Susan, adormecida sobre seu peito. Sentia a respiração traqüila dela, as batidas do coração da italianinha de encontro ao seu.

Demorara tempo demais procurando a felicidade e ela estivera o tempo todo bem ao seu lado. Fora tão cego e estúpido que mal podia acreditar na sorte que tinha em estar ali.

Talvez ele não quisesse acreditar que poderia arriscar uma vida calma ao lado de uma verdadeira família. estivera tão ocupado em se livrar do estigma dos Black que jamais assumira a possibilidade. mas agora...

O olhar dele desfocou completamente ao se lembrar do prazer que experimentara quando segurou Harry em seus braços naquele dia. Queria ficar com o pequeno para sempre; contar histórias, rirk, ensinar-lhe a ser um maroto, como ele, Tiago, Remo e Pedro tinham sido...

Mas aquela era a função de Tiago. Tiago era o pai. Sirius era apenas o padrinho. E ele queria mais.

Voltou-se mais uma vez para Susan. Podiam começar com uma menina. Uma menina com a mesma ternura de Susan e um pouco sa marotice dele. De cabelos negros sedosos como os da mãe, o espírito corajoso de uma verdadeira grifinória, astuta, forte, e, ao mesmo tempo, delicada, gentil.

Já podia-se até ver entrando pomposamente ao lado da filha no casamento dela. E, no fim do tapete vermelho, Harry, Tiago, Lily e Susan. Sim, porque certamente sua filha se casaria com o filho de Tiago e todos eles seriam uma grande família feliz.

De repente, ele sentiu o olhar de Susan sobre ele. os mesmos olhos ternos de anos atrás. Um sorriso travesso brincava nos lábios pequenos da sua italianinha.

- Pode-se saber o que o senhor tanto sonha acordado? - ela perguntou divertida.

Sirius apenas sorriu, abraçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

- Devaneios, Su. Apenas devaneios...


End file.
